


Flutter, flutter

by Melancholic_Alcoholic



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Brother Sister Relationship, F/M, Gen, M/M, Songfic, uhm sorry for the bad tags I'm not good with this...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholic_Alcoholic/pseuds/Melancholic_Alcoholic
Summary: “It’s that bad?” her brother nodded and that’s all that she needed to hear.
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin'), The Mom/The Dad (Friday Night Funkin')
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Flutter, flutter

**Author's Note:**

> ʜᴇʟʟᴏ, ᴛʜɪꜱ ɪꜱ ᴍʏ ꜰɪʀꜱᴛ ᴡᴏʀᴋ...  
> ꜱᴏʀʀʏ ɪꜰ ɪᴛ'ꜱ ʙᴀᴅ, ɪ'ᴍ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ... ʙᴏʀᴇᴅ... ᴛʜᴀᴛ'ꜱ ᴀʟʟ...

“No, no, please no-!” He tried to reach out with his tiny hands, desperately trying to catch up with the silhouette. For a moment, the silhouette turned around - she was tall, her outfit resembled one of an idol, the only thing that made her stand out were the long twin-tails. “Big sis! P-Please don’t-!

She turned her back against the boy, “Big sis! PLEASE!” and walked into the distance.  
No matter how fast he ran, that silhouette had grown smaller and smaller.  
He wasn’t going to lose her, he’s not going to lose her, he doesn’t want to lose her!  
He could feel his throat drying up, his breathing became hitched, legs were trembling - it was borderline suffocating.

Out of breath, he tried to regain any sort of strength left.  
When he lifted his head up, there was nothing.  
Nothing.  
She was gone. He was abandoned.  
He was abandoned again.

And like that, he screamed hell. Clinging onto the bed-sheet, accompanied by the walls of his own bedroom. It’s just a dream.  
He rocked back and forward, don’t cry, whimpering, gritting his teeth, don’t cry.  
He cried.

Creaaaaaaaaaaak...

“Little brother?” His eyes locked with ones that were turquoise, a teenager that poked her head through his bedroom door. Uninvited. She used her hands to open the door to get a closer gander at the boy, she was tall, wore an idol-outfit but her most defining feature was those long, turquoise twin-tails. 

She was Hatsune Miku.  
But to him, she was his big sister.

Rushing to her brother’s aid, she sat down by the bed. “What’s wrong, little brother!?” Miku smothered her cheeks against her little brother’s face, “Did something happen?!”  
He tried to say something, but the only thing that came from his lips were whimpers. She tried wiping his eyes, “...do you want to tell me?”

He shook his head, “Then was it a dream then-” He bawled, crying onto her lap, tears leaking out like a faucet.

“Shh, shh…” She cooed - at this point, her baby brother was crying onto her lap. Gently turning his head over, she saw his unkempt blue hair, his lips quivering and those puppy-eyes. The pop-star sighed, “It’s that bad?” her brother nodded and that’s all that she needed to hear. 

She patted her brother’s hair, then clasped her hands together. Breath in, breath out.  
Then she sang.

‘When the season is spinning, spinning  
Please embrace the scattering ties  
Strongly, strongly  
So that they won’t be lost…’

From the corner of his eyes, came a illuminating light; it was warm, comforting, sparkling like glitter from his sister’s clasped hands. He moved in closer, his sister continued:

‘Unable to move from the weight  
Of the embraced words,’

He moved in even closer. She started to unravel her hands.

‘I fell into a warm dream  
When I woke, it was after I lost you-’

In the palm of her hands: a blue butterfly.  
The brother’s face lit up, watching the butterfly basking in the blue afterglow, spreading its wings. Miku gave her little brother a tender smile, only to blow the butterfly off of her palm like beautiful rose petals. He thought it was going to fall - 

‘I tie it-the appearance that I embraced  
The color of orange softly scatters-’

It flapped its wings, silently dancing in the brother’s bedroom, the blue comet tail was trailing it from behind.

‘It hurts so much, it’s strongly engraved in my heart.’

“Fluttering, fluttering, fluttering~" 

The butterfly flew out of the window, he was content.  
She kissed her little brother on the forehead, tucking him in. “Better?”  
He nodded, Miku turned around and waltzed back to the bedroom door. Hearing the door creaking, he could feel the overwhelming fear settling back in. 

“Wait-!” She turned around, the boy clinging onto the blanket. “P-Promise me you won’t leave me, please, big sis?”  
She pulled out her pinky, “I promise” chuckling. “I promise I won’t leave you!”

He slid back into the bedsheets, Goodnight big sis…”

“Goodnight Keith.”

**Author's Note:**

> ᴜᴍ, ɪ ʜᴏᴘᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴇɴᴊᴏʏᴇᴅ ᴛʜɪꜱ ᴘʀᴏʟᴏɢᴜᴇ ʜᴀʜᴀ...  
> ᴀʟꜱᴏ, ᴜʜʜ, ꜰᴇᴇʟ ꜰʀᴇᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴛᴇʟʟ ᴍᴇ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴛᴀɢꜱ ᴛᴏ ᴀᴅᴅ ꜱɪɴᴄᴇ ɪ'ᴍ ʙᴀꜱɪᴄᴀʟʟʏ ᴀ ɢʀᴀɴᴅᴍᴀ ᴡɪᴛʜ ꜰᴀᴄᴇʙᴏᴏᴋ ᴡʜᴇɴ ɪᴛ ᴄᴏᴍᴇꜱ ᴛᴏ ꜱᴛᴜꜰꜰ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛʜɪꜱ ʜᴀʜᴀ...


End file.
